El amigo no Muggle de Hermione
by Danara-chan
Summary: Capitulo 1 Agradables sorpresas y alegres presentacionesDejen Reviews


**El amigo no Muggle de Hermione**

Cap.1 Agradable sorpresas y alegres presentaciones

Cuantas veces habia recibido, por medio de mis padres, cartas de él en Hogwarts. Cuantas veces nos reimos y abrazamos estando de vacaciones en cualquier pais donde mis padres tenian alguna conferencia. Tantos secretos que compartimos y hoy, el unico secreto que no podia desvelarte, se descibrira de la forma mas impredecible posible.

Estaban contentos. Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban cogiendo los carruajes que los llevarian a Hogwarts. Reian por vairas razones: 1º Porque volvian a verse 2º porque volvian a Hogwarts 3º porque era su ultimo año y 4º porque ya no tendrian que preocuparse de Voldemort. Hacia un mes que Voldemort habia caido y el mundo magico estaba aun celebrandolo.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor y esperaron a que entraran los de primero con una amena charla. Como es costumbre, todos los de primero fueron seleccionados con el sombrero seleccionador, pero despues de que eso ocurriera la profesora y subdirectora no retiro el sombrero. Dumbledore habló

-Este año, y gracias al fin de voldemort,- escalofrio generalizado menos en nuestro trio de oro- un alumno de septimo entrara nuevo ya que su familia a vuelto de su exilio, espero que sea bien recibido- dicho esto se volvio a sentar

-Daniel Yofam- dijo la subdirectoa, dicho esto, un chico de buena costitución física, pelo castaño tirando a rubio, y ojos negros como la noche, entro a la sala. Muchas chicas se emocionaron y mas de un silvido se gano, pero lo que se escucho mas fuertemente sobre todo aquel alboroto, producido por las feminas de todas las casas, fue las toses atragantadas de cierta gryffindor

-¿Que pasa Granger, tanto te gusta el nuevo que se te olvido como respirar? lo siento chica pero tu no puedes aspirar a tanto- dijo Pansy. Casi todo Slytherin rió. El nuevo miro de donde provenian las toses. Abrio mucho los ojos

-¡Hermione!- grito emocionado el nuevo, y olvidandose del protocolo que requeria ser seleccionado, corrio hacia la mesa de gryffindor y sin que Hermione pudiese reaccionar, Daniel ya estaba abalanzandose sobre ella- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿que haces aqui? ¡¿eres bruja! ¿Porque no me lo contaste? ¡esto es genial!- decia muy emocionado sin dejar de abrazarla

-Me estas ahogando- dijo como pudo Hermione

Toda la sala se quedo a calladros por la escena ¿Conocia la sabelotodo Granger a ese bombom? cuchicheaban algunas, ¿Como es que la sangre sucia conoce a un miembro de la prestiguiosa y sangre limpia, de los Yofam? pensaba Pansy completamente roja de furia

-Me alegro que ya conozca a alguien aqui señor Yofam pero le agradeceria que terminara con su selección- dijo sonriendo Dumbledore

Daniel asintio- lo siento mucho señor director- dijo volviendo para que el sombrero le seleccionara. Despues de poco tiempo debatiendo con el sombrero Daniel fue selecionado a Gryffindor. La casa de los leones aplaudio con entusiasmo mientras que el resto aplaudian mas tranquilamente (menos los de Slytherin que miraron a los Gryffindor con desprecio). Daniel sonrio de manera que todas las chicas (incluyendo a la mayoria de las chicas de Slytherin) suspiron y se sento al lado de Hermione (que fue la unica femina que no suspiro) y por fin la comida aparecio y con ella el bullicio cotidiano.

-Herms que alegria verte- dijo Daniel- no me lo esperaba, ¿tus padres tambien son brujos?

-No Daniel- dijo sonriendo

-Ah, ya decia yo, tanto tu como tus padres estan tan sueltos en el mundo muggle que crei totalmente que eras muggle, claro que teniendo padres muggles... y ahora que lo pienso ¿como te enteraste que hacer cuando supise que eras bruja?- pregunto interesado olvidandose del resto de la sala

-Pues en la carta te daba la dirección del caldero chorreante y nada mas entrar Tom supo a que ibamos y nos explico un poco como iba todo- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Disculpad si interrumpo-dijo Ron algo molesto- ¿me pasas el zumo?

-Claro Ron- dijo Hermione pasandole el zumo- perdonad chicos, este es Daniel un amigo de la infancia, Harry y Ron- dijo haciendo las presentaciones

-¿Harry y Ron? ¡Por fin os conozco!- dijo Daniel estrechandoles la mano amistosamente

-No seras otro fan histerico de Harry Potter ¿no?- pregunto molesto Ron

-¿Potter? ¿tu eres Potter?- dijo asombrado- ¡ostras es verdad!- dijo mirando la cicatriz- encantado y gracias- dijo amablemente a Harry

-Entonces ¿porque tanta alegria sino sabias que era Harry Potter?- pregunto contrariado Harry

-Pues porque por fin conozco a los archiconocidos Harry y Ron, los mejores amigos de Mione, no para de hablarme de vosotros- dijo sonriendo

-¡Daniel!-dijo Hermione dandole un pequeño golpe en el brazo al susodicho

-¿que?-dijo con cara de no haber rot un plato en su vida- solo he dhico la verdad- dijo volviendo a sonreir provocando otro suspiro emocionado generalizado entre las feminas, a su vez Daniel dio un suspiro cansado. Hermione rió, como hacia mucho que no reia, era una risa divertida pero sin ser escandalosa, era una risa feliz

-¡No hace gracias Herm! esto es peor que en vacaciones porque a ellas as tengo que segir viendo en clase y en los pasillos!- dijo acusadoramente, Hermione dejo de reir inmediatamente, se puso seria, muy seria ... uno, dos, tres, al cuarto segundo volvio a reir intentando contenerse poniendo las manos en la boca. Harry y Ron no entendian pero sonreian abiertamente. Nunca habian visto a Hermione reir asi, bueno nunca no, pero si que en muy contadas ocasiones y siempre era en la intimidad (ellos tres solos o con Ginny) y no en el gran comedor

-lo...lo siento Daniel, lo siento pero es que no puedo evitarlo- dijo entre carcajada y carcajada. Al final acabaron los 4 riendo (los 3 chicos contagiados por Hermione)

-¿de que os reis?- dijo Ginny llegando al cuarteto

-Ginny este es Daniel, Daniel esta es Ginny- dijo Hermione ya mas serena

-Encantado de conocerte- dijo Daniel besandole una mano- Hermione me ha hablado de ti- dijo sonriendo volviendo a suspirar las feminas y Daniel poner cara de fastidio- No te rias- dijo volviendose hacia Hermione

-Tranquilo ya me reí suficiente para toda la semana-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa

-Ja, Ja, Ja- dijo sacandole la lengua a Hermione

-Hermione nunca te habia visto asi de suelta- dijo Ginny asombrada expresando el pensamiento de Harry, Ron y todos los que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor

-Tranquilos chicos y chicas de Gryffindor, Hermione volvera a la normalidad para cuando tenga sus responsabilidades y obligaciones, asi que relajaos, que para las clases de manaña ya sera "Super Granger" devora libros- dijo Daniel en alto

-Muy chistoso- dijo Hermione con aparente enfado.

Todo Gryffindor rió ante esto provocando que el resto de casas se les quedara mirando. El resto de la cena transcurrio mas o menos similar, con muchas risas, historias y presentaciones; y para alivio de Daniel las chicas cada vez eran mas discretas aunque definitivamente el chico se ganaba las miradas de las feminas. Despues todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y los chicos vieron como habia una cama mas en la habitación, la cama de Daniel. Cuando se acostaron todos aun habia un chico despierto mirando a Harry profundamente y a Ron algo divertido. El chico se fue a dormir a su cama

-Espero que nos llevemos bein, no me gustaria ver sufrir a mi Mione porque nos llevaramos mal- penso antes de dormir profundamente. En su cuello colgaba un relicario con las fotos de sus padres y al otro lado la foto de una niña pequeña con un cuentoo en las manos y sonriendo a un niño de su misma edad que llevaba un cuaderno de dibujo.


End file.
